Transylvanian Wraith
by WeepingAngelX
Summary: After Danny quit being a hero, Sam left him for some random goth guy. Due to Dani's suggestion, he decided to travel the world. One day, he was walking through a spooky forest, and found a castle with other supernatural beings. There, he meets a beautiful young vampire, who has big dreams about the world. Rated T for my paranoia.


It's been 6 years since the disasteroid incident, and Danny has been travelling the world, as per a suggestion from Dani. She promised to keep Amity safe while he was gone, so Danny has been travelling for the past 3 years. He just celebrated his 20th birthday in Hawaii. You see, when Danny was 17, he quit being a hero because the stress was really getting to him. This caused his girlfriend Sam to break up with him and she started dating some random goth guy. Danny was upset, but he got over it. He was currently exploring a dark and scary forest that another tourist told him about in an inn in Transylvania.

"Sam would have liked it here." Danny thought out loud as he walked. He continued walking for about half an hour before he saw a fire in the distance. He quickly transformed into his ghostly form and flew towards the flame. He changed his ghost form's outfit sometime ago. He now wore white leather pants, black combat boots, a black and white leather shirt with hood, and a stylised W on his chest, as he now calls himself Wraith. **(A/N: Check cover image for visual.)** He also developed some new features to his appearance, including a few streaks of black in his hair, his left eye turned into an icy blue, and he had grown fangs that he can retract, so as to not frighten civilians. This all happened when he went through 'ghost puberty' as Clockwork called. He also started aging slower, making him look 18 years old, when he's actually 20. It was a weird thought for him, living so long. Clockwork said he'd live to be about 400 years old.

Wraith flew to the flame and calmed down. There was a fake village with zombies tearing it down, and they were on fire. Wraith discovered some time ago that other supernatural beings existed. He met a few werewolves, zombies an even Count Vladimir. Zombies were relatively harmless, they weren't very smart, and rather weak. Wraith turned back into Danny and decided to follow the zombies, since he was curious as to where they came from. He followed the zombies for about 10 minutes before finding an amazing castle. "Wow." Danny muttered. "A castle full of supernatural beings." He observed and transformed into Wraith

Inside the castle, Dracula was walking around, happy that his plan to keep Mavis in the hotel had worked. He felt bad about breaking her trust, but he knew he did it for her own good. As he was walking, a zombie approached him, with an expectant smile. "Yes, what do you want? A cookie? You did alright man, get back to work." He ordered with a roll of his eyes. As he looked at the door, a boy in a hooded shirt entered, and he smelt like a human. "A human." Dracula whispered in horror and zoomed to the door, making it spin non-stop.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Dracula hissed at the 'human' boy. "Uh, I'm Wraith. And I found this castle by following those zombies who were on fire." Wraith explained. Dracula's eyes widened as he heard a warning he was given over a century ago. "No bonfires, no firework shows." The words echoed in his head. Dracula held Wraith close to his chest. "What have I done? You have to leave!" Dracula said as he exited the hotel with Danny in his arms, only to be greeted by the sight of more monsters entering. Dracula quickly went back inside, and after a few more close calls, he and Wraith entered a broom cupboard.

"What is going on?" Wraith asked Dracula let go of him. "Quiet!" he hissed and pushed Danny to the wall and emptied Wraith's satchel. "What are you hiding in this satchel? Torches? Pitchforks?" Dracula noticed the cellphone in Wraith's pocket and took it. "What is this? A device to control my mind?" Dracula asked in an overly paranoid tone. Wraith swiped it and put it back in his pocket. "It's a cellphone." Wraith said with a roll of his eyes. Dracula just ignored him and looked into his eyes. "You have to leave." He sternly. "No human has ever-" he was interrupted by the voice Frankenstein calling him. "Stay here." Dracula ordered Wraith, who just rolled his, left the broom cupboard and explored.

He accidently bumped into a skeleton lady. "Oh, I'm sorry Ma'am." He said as he helped her up. After making sure she's OK, he was pushed into a witch by a small group of werewolf pups that ran by. He helped the witch up, and then picked her broomstick up for her. As he was about to give it to her, the bottom ignited and it took flight, Wraith with it.

Meanwhile, Mavis, having finished her worm cakes, **(A/N: YUCK!)** was walking the pregnant Wanda down the stairs. "Honey, I just didn't know where you were, I thought you still out." Wanda said after Mavis scolded her for trying to go down the stairs alone, while almost due. "Oh no, I don't know why I ever wanted to leave. The humans are so… boring." Mavis said after a pause. Out of nowhere, Wraith, having no skill on a broomstick, crashed into Mavis, sending them both down the stairs, with Wraith's hood falling back. They both groaned and got up with a hand on their foreheads. They saw each other and their eyes widened. Wraith had never seen such a beautiful girl before. A small purple flash went across their eyes, and they heard a weird sound.

"Mavis, are you alright?!" Dracula exclaimed and hid Wraith from her sight with his cape spread out. "Yeah, I think so… That was weird." Mavis said dizzily. "Ugh, my head." Wraith said with a slight groan. "Who was that?" Mavis asked curiously. "Oh that is eh… nobody." Dracula lied pathetically. "Seriuosly Dad?" Mavis asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dad?" Wraith asked curiously as he pulled Drac's cape to the side. "Yeah, I know, Dracula's daughter. Everybody freaks out at first." Mavis said with a slight roll of her eyes. "Dracula?" Wraith asked, with a small amount recognition in his voice. "Ok, we got to go." Dracula said and flew off with Wraith, leaving Mavis with a suspicious look.

Dracula pushed Wraith into a random unoccupied room. Wraith walked over to the window and noticed a trapdoor on the floor. He opened it, slipped and fell in. A roar could be heard and Wraith zoomed out, screaming with his hands over his heart/core. "Shut up already, I can hardly think with all your noise." Dracula said as he grabbed the trap door. "Sorry Glenn, go back to sleep!" Dracula called into the door.

"So, you gonna try to drink my blood?" Wraith asked, not really concerned. "Ugh, classic human paranoia." Drac said as he sat down with his hands on his temples. "Human blood is so fatty, and you never know where it's been." He explained. "Makes sense, though the last vampire I met took a good swig before I pushed him off." Wraith mused. "Well this one doesn't, and neither does my daughter." Dracula said. "What do you drink then?" Wraith asked. "Blood substitute. Either near-blood, or blood beaters, you can't tell the difference." Drac said. "Wow. So, do have any idea the whole 'blah blah blah' thing came from?" Wraith asked. "I have no idea, 'blah blah blah,' I've never said that in my life." Dracula deadpanned.

"If I may ask, what is this place?" Wraith asked. "What is this place?" Dracula repeated and contemplated his answer. He went to the window and open it, his cape flowing in the wind dramatically. ""It is a place I built for all those monsters out there lurking in the shadows, hiding from the persecution of human kind. A place for them and their families to come and be themselves. A place void of torches, pitchforks and angry mobs! A place of peace, relaxation and tranquility." Dracula said in a tragic and dramatic tone.

"A hotel and hiding place for monsters then?" Wraith asked, lying back in the air. Dracula deflated. "Yes, a hotel and hiding place for monsters, way to sum it up." Dracula deadpanned and grabbed Wraith. "OK, hop on my back we are leaving." He said, and transformed into a bat. He grabbed Wraith by his hood and flew out the window, only to be greeted by the sight of Mavis, in bat form. "Mavis! What are you doing my sweet little blood orange? Our friend was just leaving." He said shakily. "Yeah, out the window, not the main entrance." Wraith said sarcastically. "Hehe, this guy is so funny." He said and flew back into the room. "Play along if you want to live." Drac whispered. Wraith just shrugged. He'd fought vampires before, and he'd beaten them each time; Dracula can't hurt him.

Mavis flew in and transformed into her vampire form. "Question, what happens to your clothes when you turn into a bat?" Wraith asked curiously. "Who is this?" Mavis asked Dracula, who thought quickly. "Honey bat, you know I want you to have the bestest specialist birthday party, so I uh… needed some help." He said with a nervous smile. "You needed help?" Mavis asked with raised eyebrows. "Ok look, I am very good, but I thought the party would be better if someone closer to your age helped me with the planning." Dracula explained, gesturing to Wraith.

"You're my age?" Mavis asked Wraith excitedly. "Yeah, uh, how old are you turning again?" Wraith asked. "118." Mavis answered. "Holy- oof…" Wraith started but was jabbed in the stomach by Dracula. "Yeah, I just turned 120 a few days ago." Wraith said, rubbing his sore belly. Mavis was ecstatic. "Yes, you see? Everything is normal, I'm throwing a party and he's helping." Dracula said, relieved that Mavis bought the lie.

"Sir! There's an emergency!" The suit of armour across the room said. "Not now, can't you see we're in the middle of a normal conversation?" Dracula asked the armour. While Mavis and Drac continued talking, Wraith walked over to the armour. "How do you know there's an emergency?" he asked curiously. "I can see through all of the suits of armour." The suit answered. "Cool." Wraith said simply. "Hey, so if you're not planning later, maybe would could hang out?" Mavis asked Wraith as she finished her conversation with Dracula. "Sounds good." Wraith said in a gentlemanly tone. "Yes, you hear that? It sounds good! See you later my Honey!" Dracula said sweetly as he escorted her out the door.

He closed the door and looked at Wraith. "OK, there will be no hanging out, because you are leaving." Dracula said as he pulled a candle stick, opening a secret door. "You lied to your daughter." Wraith said simply as they walked through the tunnels. Drac just rolled his eyes. "Follow me." He ordered and entered the tunnel, Wraith following. While Wraith kept quiet, Dracula tried to find an exit, but he kept opening doors to people's rooms. He found another exit, and opened it, revealing Wayne, Murray, and Frank beating up zombies. Drac told Wraith to stay in the tunnels while Drac dealt with the feud.

Wraith waited in the tunnel, and was found by Mavis, who jumped down in front of him. "Hello again." Wraith said with smile. "Hey, I thought you were planning with my dad." Mavis said, smiling back. "Drac's taking care of that." Wraith said, gesturing to the feud. "I never caught your name." he said. "Mavis." She replied. "Beautiful name. Fitting." Wraith said, making Mavis blush. "Thanks, my Mom picked it. What's your's?" She responded, still blushing. "Wraith." He said. "Cool."

"Hey, who's this?" Murray asked Mavis. "Wraith!" Frank exclaimed happily. "Nice to see you again Frank." Wraith said as he shook Frank's hand. "Wait, Frank, you know Wraith?" Dracula asked, concerned. "Yeah, about a year ago, he saved me from falling down a cliff!" Frank said. Wraith chuckled. "It was nothing." "So, you know what he is?" Drac asked. "No, not really, but he didn't run away screaming, so can't be a human, even if he looks like one." Frank said. "He smells like one, but then again, so does Frank. He is made from human body parts." Wayne shrugged. Drac sighed in relief.

"So what brings you here Wraith?" Griffin, AKA The Invisible Man, asked. "Oh, I'm a party planner. Drac hired me to help with the party." Wraith explained. "Wait a minute, you asked someone to you?" Murray asked disbelief. "Captain Control Freak?" Wayne added. "It's Count, and yes, I thought having a Mavis contemporary would be useful." Drac deadpanned. The monsters looked at each other and smiled. "OK Wraith, Mr Tight Coffin here was planning on having these old school lamos play at the party." Wayne said, gesturing to the zombies. "We thought we could liven things up a bit with some music that's a bit more modern." Frank said and the band gave a toothy grin. "That's not a terrible idea, gimme a minute." Wraith said. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a laptop. He went to a desk, and plugged the laptop into one the speakers.

"Let's be thankful the tech you have is compatible with modern tech." Wraith mused out loud. "What's this?" Mavis asked curiously, looking at the laptop. Wraith chuckled at her lack of knowledge. "It's a laptop, modern human technology." He explained. "Nothing dangerous, I assure you. It's merely a multi-purpose, very useful tool." He said when he noticed Drac's reluctant look. "OK, so music that came out recently might not appeal to the people here, so how about the 80's music?" Wraith asked the band. They looked at each other and nodded to Wraith, curious about the music. "I'll perform one the songs, and see if you guys like it." Wraith said to Mavis and Dracula. Mavis nodded eagerly, excited to see Wraith perform, while Dracula sighed in defeat and nodded. Wraith smiled and played the karaoke version of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal. He got up on the stage and started dancing, Michael Jackson style, and singing the song.

As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom

Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay?  
Will you tell us that you're okay?  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
And then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down, it was your doom

Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?

You've been hit by, you've been hit by a smooth criminal

So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday, what a black day  
Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats, intimidations

Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?  
Annie, are you okay?  
So, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay?  
Will you tell us that you're okay?  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
And then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down, it was your doom

You've been hit by, you've been struck by a smooth criminal

As the song concluded, the entire room exploded into applause. Wraith took a bow and jumped off of the stage to meet with Mavis and Dracula. "Thoughts?" He asked with an amused smile when he saw their reactions. "I am so blown away right now!" Mavis said in a raised voice. "I think my old friend is gonna make this, the best, party, EVER!" Frank yelled as he put his arm around Wraith's shoulder. Everybody in the room started bombarding Wraith with questions and requests, but Dracula stopped them. "Enough! We're not doing any of that, we've got to stay on schedule." Drac said, frustrated. "Alright Dad, Alright." Mavis sighed. "Wraith you're coming too, right?" Mavis asked, and before he could reply, the bombarding started again. Dracula frowned, and before anybody knew it, they were all playing bingo.

Wraith was sitting next to Mavis, looking bored out of his mind, as was Mavis. "Never before have I been so bummed that my kind don't need to sleep." He whispered to Mavis, making her giggle, and Dracula glare at him. They moved on to the gymnasium, where everyone was playing charades. Mavis and Wraith were sitting in the seats, still looking bored out their minds, with Dracula sitting between them to keep them apart. After an hour of sitting there, they moved on to the pool, where they could at least talk, so Wraith wasn't as bored as he was before. He was sitting at a table with Eunice, Mavis, Wayne, and Murray, telling them about his travels.

"Wraith, you've been to the Taj Majal?" Eunice asked in disbelief. "Come on, no monster's been to the Taj." Murray said as he ate his scarabs. "Man, I wish I could go there." Mavis said dreamily. They continued talking while Drac told Quasimoto to make about 50 omelettes, so that he stays distracted, and doesn't find the 'human' lurking in the hotel. "How did you deal with the mobs?" Mavis asked. "It can get crazy in the summer, especially the teenage girls, but I manage to hide in the shadows." Wraih answered. "The shadows? Cool." Wayne said. "Yes yes, cool. Wraith can we party plan talk for a minute?" he asked and pulled Wraith away.

"What are you doing, if they find out you're a human, they'll go guano!" Dracula whispered. Wraith smirked, he had considered telling Drac he was only half human, but seeing him squirm was too much fun. "Relax, nobody suspects anything. The only weird thing is your whispering." Wraith said, gesturing to all the people staring. Dracula dragged Wraith to the side and looked at him. "Just wrap it up. You will say you have a family emergency, and have to leave." Dracula ordered. Wraith rolled his eyes and went to convey the message. Out of nowhere, he felt someone push him into the pool. "OK, who pushed me?" he called out when the crowd started laughing.

The activeness elevated, and eventually everyone was running around, jumping into the pool, and swimming and splahing. Dracula tried to calm the people down, but to no avail. "Everyone stop the rough housing!" he yelled as Frank hit the water from a 100 foot high dive board. Dracula glared in Wraith's direction, seeing that he was sitting in the pool, next to Mavis. Dracula went over and grabbed Wraith and dragged him to the cemetery outside.

"Oh you messed up, you messed up big time! I told you to take it down!" he growled as he dropped Wraith. "You'll ruin my hotel if they find out!" "Or maybe you're jealous that I help people have fun here." Wraith asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "That was not fun!" Dracula hissed. "Do you even know what it means to have fun?" Wraith asked. "I invented fun!" Dracula shot back. Wraith rolled his eyes. "Some people just shouldn't be immortal." Dracula glared. "Look at me." He said and covered his mouth with his cape, while he looked into Wraith's eyes. Both of their eyes started glowing red.

"You remember nothing of this encounter… You have no memory of this place, or the monsters you met… Now go and never return…" He said in a hypnotic voice. "Wait, never?" Wraith asked. "I like the hotel!" "What? You were supposed to forget the hotel, I looked straight into your eyes to erase your memory!" Dracula exclaimed, confused as to why he couldn't control Wraith. "I told you before, I've met vampires before, they weren't able to control me either." Wraith deadpanned. Dracula just scoffed.

"Listen to me, you are never to return here. You are to stay away and never tell humans about this place. Or, I will track you down, and suck every ounce of blood from your body until you look like a deflated whoopee cushion!" Dracula warned in a threatening tone. Wraith had to resist the usrge to laugh. When Dracula flew off dramatically, Wraith exploded into laughter. After almost passing out from the laughter, he got up headed out. "It's a shame I have to go, Mavis was gorgeous." Wraith mused out loud.

A few minutes later, a bat flew in and morphed into Mavis. "Hey there." She greeted with a smile. "Hey yourself." Wraith responded. Mavis suddenly got up close to him, their noses almost touching, making Wraith blush a little. "Follow me." She whispered and walked. "Sorry Mavis, I can't. I have to go." Wraith said sadly. "Oh come on, please?" she said with a pout. Wraith sighed. He never could say no to beautiful lady. "Sure." He said and followed her. She led him to the roof of the hotel, giving him a good look at the valley. "Wow." Wraith said in amazement.

"This view is amazing, you can almost see Budapest!" Wraith said as he beheld the view and sat down. "Budapest? Is that near Hawifi?" Mavis asked. "What? Oh, you mean Hawaii. That place is awesome. I just celebrated my uh, 120th birthday there." He responded. "Were there humans there?" Mavis asked curiously. Wraith nodded. "So, did they all bite your toes and shove garlic bread in your face?" Mavis asked. "No… Well, one guy downed my energy drink, but I blame the heat for that one." Wraith said as he lay back.

"It's amazing, you've been everywhere!" Mavis said in amazement. "Yeah well, the alternative was a town full of people that wanted to know me merely because I'm famous there and they want some of that fame. Besides, I'm only gonna be 120 once." He mused. "Yeah…" Mavis said, deep in thought. As they were looking at the stars, the sun started to rise. "Wow." Wraith said as he got up. "The sunrise from this view must be-" He was cut off by Mavis hissing in pain as the sun burnt her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Man, you've probably never seen a sunrise, have you?" he asked, remembering that she's a vampire. Mavis shook her head. Wraith smirked and held his hand up. A dome of clear ecto-ice surrounded them.

"Now you don't have to worry about the sun." Wraith said. "My ice doesn't let UV radiation penetrate, so the sun won't hurt you." He explained. "How did you do that?" Mavis asked, bewildered by what Wraith could do. "Many of my kind can do this." He replied. "Watch the sun." he said. Mavis obliged, and her eyes widened when she saw the sun. It was an amazing view, and the light was reflecting in her eyes. Wraith smiled at her reaction and watched the sunrise with her.

Meanwhile, Dracula, Frank, Wayne, Murray, and Giffin were chilling in a steam bath when out of nowhere, Wraith became the topic of conversation. "When is Wraith gonna finish with party planning? He's great at his job!" Wayne said. "Yeah he is, you better be paying him a good amount Drac, this gonna be an awesome party." Frank said. "He seemed to be getting along with Mavis very well." He added. "Who is getting what along? Mavis could never be with someone of his kind." Drac said with a slight frown. "Why is that?" Frank asked with narrowed eyes. "Oh uh… She wouldn't be into someone with such unusual mismatched eyes." Dracula said, thinking quickly. "What's wrong with mismatched eyes?" Griffin asked with a frustrated tone. "Why are you getting upset?" Drac asked. "I have mismatched eyes!" Griffin responded. "Well how was I supposed to know that?" Drac asked with frustration.

Back with Wraith and Mavis, Wraith was getting dizzy from keeping the ice dome up. "Hey Mavis, get into the shade please, these domes take a lot of energy." Mavis nodded and skidded to the shade before Wraith dissolved the dome. He got up and shook the dizziness off. "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Mavis muttered, still looking at the sunrise from the shade. Wraith smiled and went up to her. As he was about to take her back inside, the rooftop underneath him broke, making him fall through the roof and forget that he can fly because of the surprise. "Wraith?" Mavis asked worriedly.

"Look, settle down fellas, this is all a moot point, because Wraith left." Dracula said, trying to calm his angered friends down. "What a minute, he left?" Murray asked. "Yes, he didn't seem to enjoy the company of so many monsters." Dracula answered, leaning back. At that moment, Wraith fell through the roof, and right in front of Dracula. "Hm, I guess Wraith had 2nd thoughts." Frank mused as Dracula glared at Wraith. "Uh, hi." Wraith said, shrugging off the pain of falling through the roof.

Dracula opened the double doors to the main party room, with nothing but a towel on. He noticed this and gasped. He spun around, and used his vampire powers to make his clothes appear, and he entered the room, with Wraith following. "I can't believe you stuck around man, you don't get it, bad things are coming your way!" he exclaimed with his hands in the air, making Wraith roll his eyes. "Ok, you see these tables? You can spend the entire day placing them, party planner." Dracula said, getting in Wraith's face and then walking away. "Fan-bloody-tastic, I'm trapped here. Now I know how Mavis feels." Wraith shot back.

Wraith placed a few tables, but Dracula got impatient. "Forget the tables, go to a corner, you're in a time-out!" Dracula ordered Wraith. "Time-out? I'm a grown man!" Wraith shot back. Dacula then used his vampire telekinesis to move Wraith to the corner, and make sit down with his thumb in his mouth. Dracula relaxed and got to work with the tables. "Ok, table 47, please move to position 43." He said. The table labelled 47 moved to another location. "Cool." Wraith muttered without Drac noticing. "17 to 48, 16 to 47, 19 to 50." Dracula continued.

Wraith turned his hand intangible, phased it out of his mouth, and got on one of the tables. "Payback time." Wraith whispered with an evil smirk and checked the label. "24 up." he whispered, and the table floated. He manoeuvred the table, and zoomed towards Dracula, barely missing him. Drac was surprised, but then smirked. Wraith was looking around the room for Drac. "Where'd you go gramps?" he asked. Out of nowhere, Dracula appeared above him, floating upside down on another table. "Don't freak out gravity face." He mocked. "Bite me Fang-Boy." Wraith mocked back, and flew off, Dracula close behind. Drac was about to grab him, but he quickly spun the table across the ceiling. "That's how it's done in Amity Park, Blood-Breath!" Wraith said. "Whatever." Dracula mocked.

Outside the room, Quasimoto was following his pet rat, who was tracking the scent of a human. "Yes, keep smelling… We will catch the human, and then I will make human pot pie!" he yelled as he heard the sound of Drac and Wraith laughing and pressed his ear to the door.

"47, 45, 65, 76, 48, block his path, block his path!" Dracula ordered as he chased Wraith with a massive smirk on his face. A huge amount of tables flew in front of Wraith, and formed a wall. Dracula laughed at Wraith's reaction, but Wraith quickly got over his surprise and smirked. As he got close to the wall of tables, he jumped off of the table he was on, and through the cracks in between the tables, landing on another table. "Oh come on, now dude, man, nice!" Dracula called to Wraith. He quickly neared the wall, and copied Wraiths movements, easily slipping through the cracks like Wraith.

As he slipped through, he noticed he didn't land on a table and started falling, only to be caught by Wraith. As they flew out of the room, and through the halls, they were laughing hysterically the entire time, until a guard came into view. They screamed and hit the guard, sending the armour everywhere. Dracula fell against the wall on his stomach, with a massive grin on his face. "Ohoho! Did you see that?" he asked as he picked up the helmet. "Who is that guy, Sir Breaksalot?" he asked, throwing the helmet to the side and wiping tear away. "I have to say, that, was fun. OK, the fun you mentioned before, nailed it!" he exclaimed and pulled a cloth away, expecting to see Wraith, but seeing more armour. "Wraith?" he called out, and noticed 2 sets of footprints, one belonging to rat. "Quasimoto." He said in realisation and zoomed after the trail.

As he was running, he almost ran right into Mavis. "Mavis?" he asked as he stopped. "Why are you still up? The sun is out, it could kill you my Honey Gut." He said and started to walk off. "I couldn't sleep, do you know where Wraith went?" she asked. "I don't know, he-" He stopped with wide eyes. "Why do you want to know?" he asked as he looked Mavis in the eyes. "Do you like him?" he asked suspiciously. "What? No, come on Dad. He's so weird. I mean are you an idiot, or do you know you're breathtaking?" Mavis asked the air with a dreamy look on her face. Dracula bit his lip in panic. "Eh, hold tight." He said and went to a suit of armour. "Do know the location of Quasimoto?" he asked the suit in a whisper. "Yes sir, he is headed to the kitchen, with Mr Wraith tied to his back, unconscious." The armour replied. "Stop him now." Drac ordered. "Yes sir, we are on it." the armour replied.

While the armour took care of Quasimoto, Dracula took Mavis to the library, hoping to get rid of her little crush on the 'human' boy. "Look Honey, there's no falling in love at your age." He said. "Mom was my age. Eunice said Mom kissed you first because you were too scared to make the first move." Mavis said with a smirk. "Yes, yes, forget about me, and Mom, and kissing." Dracula responded. "Dad, at some point I want to find a mate. I can't be here forever." She said. "But why not? You're barely out of your training fangs!" he exclaimed. "Dad…" Mavis responded. "Why all of the sudden interest though? When we used to talk about love it was always 'ew Dad, gross' and 'ew I don't want to know about that' and such." Dracula said. Mavis just sighed dreamily. "I don't know." She said, thinking about Wraith. "Sir, he made to the kitchen." A suit of armour said. "What do I pay you for?" Drac asked the armour. "I'm sorry Honey, I have to go." He said and ran out. "He doesn't pay me." The suit of armour said and ran after Drac, leaving Mavis confused. She just shrugged and headed to her room to sleep.

Dracula zoomed through the halls, and stopped at the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Wraith, standing over a beat up Quasimoto. "You really should hire a new chef." Wraith joked. Dracula sighed in relief and froze Quasimoto so that he couldn't tell anyone about Wraith. "So, you still want me to leave?" Wraith asked. Dracula thought for a moment, and shook his head. "There is something I need to show you." Drac said and lead Wraith to a room. They entered, and the room was rather dark, and a there was a coffin at the centre. A candlestick was their only source of light.

"Where are we?" Wraith asked, and he noticed the coffin. "Oh, this is your room?" Wraith asked, earning a nod from Drac. Wraith then noticed a painting, half hidden by a curtain, showing a woman he knew. "That's Martha!" he exclaimed. Dracula looked at him with wide eyes. "You know her?" He asked in surprise. "Yeah, I've seen that picture in the ruins of Lubove, my favourite castle. I met her spirit there." Wraith explained. "Her spirit is still there?" Drac asked, completely terrified that he left her alone for over a century. "It was. I helped her move on after I heard her legend." Wraith explained. "Legend?" Drac asked. Wraith nodded.

"Lady Lubove. The story says that a lonely Count met her by chance, and no 2 souls were ever more meant for each other. Eventually, they married, and had a child after settling in that castle. But one night, a fire started mysteriously, killing all 3 of them. Though, the legend was wrong, only she died." Wraith said, not noticing Drac's tears. "I could sense their powerful love when I was there. The rumours said that a soul was still trapped there, and they were right. I managed to help her find peace, by promising to find her family for her. But, before she could tell me her family's names, she faded from existence, finally at peace. I've been searching ever since." Wraith finished.

"There is one more thing that the legend got wrong." Drac said, earning a look of confusion from Wraith. Drac pulled the curtain down, revealing him standing by the women. Wraith's eyes widened at the sight. "It was no mystery who killed her." He said. "She was killed by your kind." Drac hissed with his eyes glowing blue. "They are the real monsters." Dracula said as the glow died down. "I built this place for my love, to protect her child." Drac said sadly. "As a father, you do everything to keep your family safe, even if it means breaking their trust." Wraith looked at Drac sympathetically. "But now, Mavis has feelings for you." Dracula said, making Wraith blush. "What? I… Uh… I didn't…" Wraith stuttered and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said. "It is alright, you are a good person. If the world was different, maybe it would work." Drac said sadly. He wouldn't admit it, but having Wraith as a son-in-law wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. He heard Wraith sigh. "Drac, it's time I told you my secret." He said, making Drac look at him confused. Suddenly, the white morph ring appeared, and turned Wraith into Danny Fenton. "My real name is Daniel Fenton, I'm only half human." He said. "What?" Drac asked in bewilderment. "How many humans have you seen with white hair and mismatched eyes?" Danny asked as he turned back into Wraith.

"What is your other half?" Drac asked. "Ghost, hence the name Wraith." Wraith replied. "Are you immortal?" Drac asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Wraith shook his head sadly. "Humans usually live to be about 85, and since I'm only half human, I'll live to see about 400, but no more." Wraith explained sadly. Drac deflated in sadness, not just for Mavis, but for Wraith too. "But Drac, you should know, people aren't the same as they were 100 years ago. This is the 21st century." Wraith said. "Can you tell me for certain that if we came out in the open, everyone would accept us? Everyone?" Drac asked. Wraith contemplated the answer. He looked at the painting, and then back at Drac. "No." he answered. "You're right. I'll leave for certain now. Just say I had a family emergency or something." Wraith said as walked away, only to be stopped by Dracula.

"No, the last thing I want is to ruin her party. You can sneak out in the morning when they're all asleep." Drac said. Wraith nodded. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt her, or you." Wraith said sadly. Drac smiled gratefully. "You know Daniel, you're not the worst human, half human, and you'd make great vampire." Drac said with a smile. Wraith chuckled. "Thanks, though I could do without the blood drinking though." He said. "I told you, I don't drink blood." Drac said with amused roll of his eyes. "I know, but I told you, I've met vampires before. I know that even if you suppress it, the desire to rip my throat out is still there." Wraith said. Drac nodded. "Touché." He said. "One of the reasons humans are scared." Wraith added. "I mean think about it, if there was a monster out there that had to feed on vampire blood to survive, what would you do?" Wraith asked. Drac widened his eyes. "I would keep Mavis as far away from them as possible." He whispered, his opinion of humans changing drastically. He still hated them for killing his wife, but he understood now, somewhat.

"So you see my point?" Wraith asked. Drac smiled sadly and nodded. Wraith smiled back. "Come on, enough of this sad subject, let's get to party planning." Wraith said with a reassuring smile. "Yes let us go." Drac replied. "But before we do…" Drac paused and hugged Wraith. "Thank you, for helping my wife find peace." He whispered. Wraith smiled and returned the hug. After a few seconds, they separated and smiled with determination. "Let's go give Mavis the best party of her life." Wraith said. Drac nodded, and they went to set everything up.

After the sun had set, Dracula delivered a package to Mavis' room, and the party began, and everybody was having an amazing time in the disco themed party. Wraith was dancing, having the time of his life, when Mavis appeared in a puff of blue mist in front of him, with a cape added to her outfit. "Wow, you look amazing." Wraith said, blushing. Mavis blushed. "Thanks." She replied. Wraith smile and created a rose of ice, and channelled his ecto-energy into it, making it morph from ice, to crystal. He walked up to Mavis and put the flower in her hair. "A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful lady." He said. Mavis smiled.

"Thanks for the party." She said. "You like what I've done?" he asked as a few fireflies flew around them the fireflies all got into position, making shapes and images of landmarks all over the world. There was The Eifel Tower, the Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building, a volcano with a hula dancer, and more. "This is amazing." Mavis said in disbelief. She smirked at Wraith, an idea forming in her mind. She fell back, turned into blue mist, leaving her cape behind, and dragged Wraith to the dance floor. She morphed back, and the 2 danced like there was no tomorrow.

Drac entered the room, looking around happily at what he and Wraith built. The people were congratulating him on a job well done as he walked. Eventually, he joined the crowd in the dancing. Back with Mavis and Wraith, they were dancing happily, but out of nowhere, Mavis stopped and just looked straight into Wraith eyes. With her amazing smile and her beautiful eyes that could put the stars to shame, Wraith found himself completely under her metaphorical spell. Mavis walked up to Wraith getting closer, and closer. "Mavis, I'm crazily scared right now." Wraith said. "Maybe that's a good thing." Mavis whispered and locked lips with him.

As Dracula danced, he felt someone poke his shoulder. He turned to the suit of armour, who pointed to the Mavis and Wraith. As soon as Dracula saw them, his smile dropped into a look of betrayal. He zoomed over to them, separated them, and looked straight into Wraith's mismatched eyes, anger evident on his face. "How could you? After I shared my pain with you?" he hissed. "She kissed me!" Wraith shot back. "Dad, calm down, it was just a kiss!" Mavis said, smiling happily. "No, you're not allowed to kiss!" he growled. "Dad, I'm not 83, I can like people and try the village again." She responded confidently. "No, you can't go back to the village!" Drac said fearfully. "Maybe I wanna give them another chance." "No you can't!" "Maybe you can me them see that we can be friends!" "That isn't possible!" "You don't know that! It's all in how you present yourself!" "That won't make a difference!" "How do you know?" "It just won't!" "Why won't it!?" "Because that village doesn't really exist!" Drac yelled, causing all the attention turn to them, the band even stopped playing.

"What do you mean it doesn't exist?" Mavis asked in painful tone. "What did you do?" Frank growled as the others approached. "I, I did what I had to do." Drac said crossing his arms. "What was it? What did you have to do? Tell me!" Mavis ordered with her fangs bared. "I… I built the town, the staff put it all together, the zombies dressed up as the townspeople." Drac explained sadly as Mavis' eyes widened with each word. "Please, you must understand, if you went out there and something happened to you, I just couldn't live with myself." Drac said with desperation in his voice. "But you can live with this?" Mavis asked angrily. "Lying to me? Tricking me? Keeping me here forever, when you knew my dream was to go?" Mavis yelled. Drac was about to reply, but he was interrupted by Quasimoto being dragged in a wheelbarrow by a witch, still frozen, with his finger in his nose. He was grunting and groaning, trying to say something. Nobody noticed Wraith start to sneak away.

"Oil?" Murray asked. Quasimoto grunted more. "English please, your voice is really annoying." Eunice said with a roll of her eyes. "Wait, I speak Frozen. He says Dracula has brought a human into the hotel." The fly-man said nonchalantly. The entire crowd gasped. "A human?" A gremlin woman asked. "Stay close Pookie." Her husband said as he held her close. Quasimoto grunted some more. "He says there is zee human. He has a French accent." Fly-man translated. As the rat closed the door before Wraith could get out. Wraith was so scared right now, he actually forgot about his ghost powers. "Wraith isn't a human, he saved my life! A human wouldn't do that! He's lying." Frank growled as he put his face in Quasimoto's. "Yeah, and why is he picking his nose?" Griffin asked. Quasimoto grunted again. "He says it's a long story." Fly-man said.

Quasimoto grunted to the witch that was with him. "He says Witch, cast zee spell." Fly-man translated. The witch nodded, and waved her wand. She shot a bolt of electricity at Wraith, who screamed in pain as it hit him. He fell to his knees, and couldn't stop the morph rings from turning him back into Danny. Quasimoto grunted dramatically. "He says behold zee human." Fly-man translated again. The gremlin woman screamed as Danny got up, and the entire crowd went into chaos, with a few exceptions. "I don't believe it." Frank muttered in disbelief.

Danny got caught in the chaos, but he found stability, and saw Mavis looking straight at him with hurt eyes. She walked up to him. "Is it true? Are you a human?" She asked, pain evident in her voice. Danny sighed sadly and nodded. "My name is Danny, and I'm half human. My other half, ghost." He said sadly. Mavis looked at him and threw her arms around him. "I don't care; I still want us to be together." She said as the chaos died down. Danny was happy that she accepted him, but he knew he couldn't do it. He took her arms and pulled her off, much to her surprise. "I want that too, but it won't work. Even if I'm half ghost and have a longer lifespan than normal humans, I'm still going to grow old and die in 3 or 4 centuries, while you're going to look like this for eternity." Danny said. "I'm sorry, but I can't. No matter how much I wanted to." He said as he walked backwards.

He turned into Wraith again and turned around, heading to the door. He saw some monsters to the side and he snarled, showing his fangs. "Please don't hurt me!" Murray squealed and hid behind his arms. Wraith turned around and looked at Mavis in her eyes. They held so much pain. Wraith pulled his hood up and teleported out of the castle. Dracula went up to Mavis and placed his hand on his shoulder. She shook him off violently. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled and flew off in bat form. The rest of the monsters looked at Drac with anger and disappointment. They all exited the room, intending to leave as soon as possible.

About an hour after the party ended, Drac went to Mavis' room, with the intention of trying to comfort her. He knocked on the door. "Mavis? Honey, are you in there?" he asked. He got no response and entered the room, finding it empty, with the window wide open. Dracula gasped as he realised Mavis may have run off. He morphed into bat form and flew out, calling Mavis. He stopped when he saw Mavis sitting on the roof. He sighed in relief and went to meet her. He morphed back and sat beside her, not saying a word.

After a few minutes of silence, Mavis spoke. "Dad, will you do me a favour?" She asked sadly. "Yes of course Honey, anything." He said with a comforting smile. "Will you erase my memories?" She asked. Dracula dropped his smile and looked at his feet. "No, I will not do that. There is too much I want you to remember." He said grimly. Mavis put her head into her arms and sobbed. She wasn't really surprised, but still disappointed. "Sweetheart there are so many eligible monsters out there, Daniel merely wasn't the right one." He said. Mavis continued to sob and handed Dracula a book. Dracula took it and looked at it curiously. His eyes widened when he saw the title: True Love, by Mom. He opened the book and read it.

 _Two lonely bats crossed in the night.  
They felt a Zing, love at first sight.  
They knew right then, they would be husband and wife.  
For a Zing only happens once in your life._

 _Your Zing will come, my Love. Cherish it.  
Love, Mommy._

Dracula was on the verge of tears. He remembered the night Martha described like it was yesterday. "I thought we Zinged." Mavis said. Dracula gasped. "You and Daniel?" he asked. Mavis nodded. "I guess it was just me. But you should be happy, I have no reason to leave, no dreams, I'm just like you now." She said and got up. She morphed into a bat and flew into her room, leaving behind the Hawaii card. Dracula saw it, and quickly grabbed it before it flew away. Dracula looked at it, thinking back to the night he met his Zing, the one Danny helped find peace. "Martha, what have I done?" he asked the stars.

Danny was in human form walking through the forest, completely and utterly depressed. It has been about 3 hours since he left. As he was walking, he felt his ghost sense go off. He stopped in his tracks. "Clockwork." Danny said monotonously. "Indeed." Clockwork's voice responded. "What do you need?" Danny asked, still depressed. "I came to give you this." Clockwork said and tossed Danny a syringe with a weird, black liquid in it. "What is it?" Danny asked. "That serum will morph your body, making you immortal." Clockwork said. Danny's eyes widened. "With this, you can be with your soulmate." Clockwork continued. "What exactly will it do?" Danny asked, still wide eyed. "That I cannot say, unless you take it. It is your choice, but you will never be with Mavis if you don't." Clockwork said. Danny thought for a minute.

Danny really wanted to be with Mavis, but he had no idea what this serum would do to him. Clockwork was Danny's guardian, practically his 2nd father, and has never led Danny astray since he's known him, so decided to do it. "I'll do it." Danny said as he uncapped the syringe needle, determination in his eyes. Clockwork smiled. "Be warned though, it will hurt. The ghost portal incident will seem like a paper cut in comparison." Clockwork warned. "I understand." Danny said. "Farewell for now Daniel, I'll be there when you need me." Clockwork said. Danny nodded and Clockwork disappeared. Danny pressed the needle into his arm, and injected the serum. He finished and pulled the needle out, tossing it to the side. He fell to his knees as the serum took effect seconds later, and he let out a blood-curdling scream.

Back at the hotel, Dracula was flying to the lobby to get them to help him find Danny. He arrived at the desk, finding all his guests, and 2 massive packages on the front desk. "Friends, please stop!" He called. "It's too late Bat!" Murray yelled back angrily. Dracula landed and morphed. "Please, I'm begging, I need you to help me find Wraith!" he begged. "The human? He could've killed us!" Wayne yelled. "He was only half human!" Drac yelled back. Everybody went silent. "What?" Wanda asked. "He was half human, half ghost." Drac explained. "But he was still human." Griffin growled. "Listen, I know I lied, but you have to believe me, Wraith, Danny wasn't a bad guy." Drac said. "The truth is, I don't even know if humans ever were evil. They were more fearful of what we are capable of than anything else." Drac said desperately.

"Frank, come on, you understand?" he asked, placing his head on the package. Frank popped out of the package, with his head in his hand. "I really liked, Wraith, or Danny. Human or monster, he saved my life." Frank said forlornly. "I think they Zinged." Drac said sadly. "They Zinged?" Wanda and Wayne asked in unison. "But I got in the way." Drac added. Frank started to cry. "You only Zing once in your life." He sobbed, and electricity sparked around his head. Eunice popped out of her package. "Great, now you're short circuiting." She said to Frank with a roll of her eyes. "I don't care!" Frank shot back. "Well, what are we doing, let's get Wraith!" Griffin exclaimed. Everyone started cheering, and Drac smiled gratefully.

They hopped into a hurse and took off into the forest. "OK, where am I going?" Griffin asked. "The human world, before Danny is gone forever." Drac replied with determination all over his face. "But, what about the sun?" Murray asked, looking out the window, seeing the sunrise. "I don't know. I'll just have to deal with it." Drac replied. "So, we follow his boot prints, when they run out, Wayne, that's where you come in." Drac said. "Me?" Wayne asked. "There!" Drac exclaimed, noticing something on the ground. They stopped the vehicle and all got out, finding a pair of earphones on the ground. "Something fell out of his satchel." Drac observed. "Work your magic." Drac said, handing Wayne the earphones.

"Wait, you want me track his scent? Won't work; do you how many diapers I've changed? How many number 2s have destroyed this thing?" He asked Drac, gesturing to his nose. "I can just barely identify you guys by scent up close. But…" He trailed off and used his fingers to let out a silent whistle. Seconds later, about 70 wolf pups came running, not listening to a word their father said. Wayne tried to get them to track Danny's scent, but they wouldn't listen. "Do any of your kids still respect you?" Drac asked with raised eyebrows. "Hm, gimme a second." Wayne said and thought. His eyes widened as he got an idea. "Winny! Front and centre!" he called. All the pups stopped in their tracks, letting their sister pass through. When she did, they continued playing.

Winny approached her father and spat out her pacifier. Wayne held up the earphones, and she took a deep whiff of the scent. "He walked through the forest and cut his leg." She sniffed again. "It's not too deep, he'll be OK." More sniffing. "He kept walking for about 3 hours, and stopped." She sniffed again. "Another ghost appeared, and they talked. They're in that direction." Winny finished, pointing in the distance. "Thank you cutie." Dracula said to Winny sweetly. "Now, all of you, back to your mother!" he growled to the pups, and they ran off.

The gang got back into the car and drove into the distance. Minutes later, they saw Danny in the distance, talking to Clockwork. "There he is!" Drac said as they stopped. They were approaching, but they stopped when they heard Clockwork talk. "Be warned though, it will hurt. The ghost portal incident will seem like a paper cut in comparison." Clockwork warned. "I understand." Danny said. "Farewell for now Daniel, I'll be there when you need me." Clockwork said and disappeared. Danny looked at the syringe, and then injected it into him. "What is he doing?" Griffin whispered. "I don't know." Drac replied. They all gasped when Danny fell to his knees and screamed bloody murder.

They all ran towards him, but stopped when red mist surrounded his body. "Is that what I think it is?" Frank asked Drac with wide eyes. Drac didn't reply. As the mist completely covered Danny's body, a bright red light emitted from where Danny was. The others had to look away it was so bright. After a few minutes, the light died down enough for them to look, but it was still there. In the light the gang could see 2 eyes, glowing bright blue, with semi-wide slits for pupils. The red light and mist disappeared completely, revealing Danny, but he looked different.

His ocean blue eyes turned midnight blue, his skin was pale, his hair got even darker, and he had sharp fangs in his mouth. He let out a breath, and fell. Dracula zoomed over and caught him. "Danny, are you OK?" Drac asked, concerned for his daughter's soulmate's life. "Mavis…" Danny muttered and passed out. "Drac, is he…?" Frank asked, unable to finish the sentence. Dracula nodded. "He has become a vampire." Drac said. The entire gang's eyes widened. "Why would he do that?" Murray asked. "To be with Mavis." He said and picked Danny up. "Let's get him back to the hotel." Drac said and the gang nodded in agreement. They got into the car, and drove back to the hotel.

They arrived, and took Danny to a room. Frank noticed they were headed in the direction of Mavis' room. "Drac, why are we headed to Mavis' room?" Frank asked his friend. "We aren't, we're headed to the room next to it. The rooms in that area of the hotel have coffins instead of beds, they are meant for vampires." Drac explained. Frank nodded in understanding. They stopped at room 175, the room right next to Mavis', and entered. The room was fairly simple. It had a desk, a closet, a drawer, and a coffin. Drac walked over to the coffin, opened it, and put Danny in it. "He needs to rest. Griffin, would you please go to the kitchen and get a goblet of near-blood?" Griffin nodded and left the room, followed by the rest. "What now?" Frank asked as Griffin left the room, having left the goblet of near-blood on the bedside in the room. "We wait." Drac answered. "When he wakes up, we tell Mavis." He said. The gang nodded.

A few hours later, Danny woke up in complete darkness. "What? Where am I?" he asked no one. He pushed on lid of the coffin, relieved that it wasn't locked. "Is this a coffin? Why am I-" He stopped when he saw that goblet. His eyes widened and he smelt an alluring scent emanating from the goblet. He picked up and looked inside. "Blood…" Danny muttered. Before he could stop himself, he downed the entire thing, enjoying the taste. He pulled the cup away from his lips, and his eyes widened when he realised what he did. "Did I just…?" he wasn't able to finish the sentence. He got up and went to the mirror. He gasped in surprise at what he saw; nothing. He then realised what had happened. "The serum… It turned me into a vampire." He muttered. "Stupid Stopwatch." Danny chuckled. "Thanks Clockwork." He added.

He held his hand up and turned it intangible. He was relieved to find that he still had his ghost powers. He summoned his morph rings and saw that they were now red. They separated, and he got a good look at his new ghost form. The white parts of his suit were now red, his eyes were dark maroon with narrow slits, and the black streaks in his hair turned maroon as well and he couldn't retract his fangs anymore. "At least I can still use a mirror in ghost form." Wraith mused as he turned back into Danny. He headed to the door and opened it.

As he opened it, Drac was about to enter to check on him. "You're awake!" he exclaimed happily and hugged Danny. Danny laughed. "Yeah, I am." Danny said, smiling brightly. "What happened?" Drac asked. Went on to explain how Clockwork appeared and gave him the serum and how the serum has turned his human half into a vampire. "So, now you are half ghost, half vampire?" Dracula asked. Danny nodded. "With all the immortality that comes with it." He said with a grin. Dracula smiled brightly. "I'll go get Mavis." Dracula said. "Take her to the roof." Danny said. Dracula nodded and went to see Mavis, while Danny floated out of the window, and to the roof. He stood in the area where he showed Mavis the sunrise, and stared at the full moon.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk about?" Mavis asked her father as they sat down, not seeing Danny. "Mavis, I always thought that worst thing ever would be seeing you go, but the worst thing, is seeing you unhappy." Dracula said. "Mavey, I want you to live your life." He said. Mavis looked at him and sighed sadly. "I don't know how I'm supposed to that." she said, looking at the moon. At that point she noticed Danny, and her eyes widened when he gave her a toothy grin, revealing his sharp fangs. "You're even more beautiful, now that I'm looking at you with the eyes of a vampire." Danny said. It was true, being a vampire now, he saw everything differently.

Mavis looked at him and tears formed in her eyes. She pounced onto him, holding tightly. "Why are you back?" she asked him. "For you." He said. "You're my soulmate, or as you call it, my Zing." He said with a smile. "But, what about eternity and what you said at the party?" she asked. "Did you not hear what I said a minute ago? About the eyes of a vampire?" He asked, making his midnight blue eyes glow. Mavis gasped. "Are you…?" she trailed off, too surprised to finish her question. Danny nodded, smiling again, showing his fangs. Mavis's eyes widened like you wouldn't believe. "My mentor gave me a serum; it turned my human half into a vampire." Danny said. "I'm as immortal as you now." He added.

Mavis had tears of joy streaming down her face. "Why would you do that?" she asked, not believing what had happened. "I told you, you're my Zing, and if I have to become a vampire to be with you, I will." He said and smiled at her lovingly. She smiled back and hugged him, which he gladly returned. "Can we try that kiss over again?" Danny asked. Mavis chuckled. "I think we can." She said, and they almost kissed, but they were interrupted by Dracula roaring at Danny. Halfway through the roar, Drac stopped, looking sheepish. "Sorry, I… I got to get used to that, I… Just do your thing." He said and morphed into a bat and flew off. "I've heard of old bats before, but he just takes the cake." Danny joked, making Mavis giggled.

They leaned in and kissed properly this time. As their lips danced, the held each other close, enjoying the feeling of the other's lips. When they separated, Danny smiled at Mavis. He knew that his new life as a vampire in Hotel Transylvania was going to be amazing.

 **A/N: Holy hell! This document is over 10 000 words long! Took me 4 days to write! I haven't even worked on any of my other stories since I started with his one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
